Who's Lover?
by revengewantinggirl
Summary: AU Tired of being unappreciated Kagome leaves Inuyasha to run into Sesshomaru. He wants to take her home with him, and does. What will Inuyasha think about all of this? More importantly, what will he do? SessXKag, Mature Scenes and Language
1. Departing

"There are some things that can't be helped. I am one of those things." Me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs or artists or games that may appear in my story. I do not own anything except the plot, I think. Right?

' ' thoughts

" " speaking

Why is it so?

"Courtesy! Fucking common courtesy! That's what!" I screamed at him, emphasising my point with my animated hands.

"I am always nice to you!" He yelled back. "I've never hit you!"

"Courtesy is not the same thing as being nice. Nice means pleasant. Courtesy means having good manners! I'm tired of feeling unappreciated! I'm sorry, but I can't do this right now," I said and since the tears were forming in the corners of my eyes I started grabbing my coat and iPod.

"So you don't love me anymore?" Inuyasha growled while coming to stand in front of me. "Is that what this means?"

"See! That's what I mean! You think that after all the things that I've done for you that I don't love you? I don't believe you!" I screamed at him and went outside, slamming the door. 'He couldn't be that stupid! But if he's hurting me so much why do I still love him,' I thought, whispering the last part. I pulled on my jacket and started walking down the street.

'What's her problem?' Inuyasha thought on the other side of the door. 'Courtesy, feh. I'm always nice to her. I don't know what else she wants! Kikyou never acted like this. Then again, Kikyou didn't act like anything. What does she want?' He sat down on the couch, thinking about what he had done wrong, holding his head between his heads. Finally giving up, he turned on his playstation and started playing a game.

_Ring Ring_

"Ya!" Inuyasha growled into his cell phone while answering it.

On the other line a taken back Mirouku sighed. "What's wrong with you? Didn't eat enough ramen today?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean that's not what I'm mad about!" Inuyasha stumbled. Why did everyone have to be so difficult tonight?

"Oh, well what's up?" Mirouku dutifully asked.

"None of your business!" Inuyasha said, and hung up on Mirouku, slamming the phone shut.

"What the hell is his problem," Mirouku wondered on the opposite side of the phone.

"Stupid people, always wanting to know my business," Inuyasha said aloud. He wasn't really mad at Mirouku. Or Kagome. He was just confused, and when he was confused he was frustrated. He'd call them both and apologize tomorrow. He laid back down on the couch, arm slung over his eyes.

* * *

Kagome looked up and down the street, keeping an update of her surroudings. While it was a normal neighborhood she was still on alert. She normally didn't like to be out this late at night at all unless she was with someone. But since Inuyasha and her were fighting there really wasn't any other place to go. Well maybe if she had remembered car keys.

"Alone?" said a soft voice.

Kagome spun around, startled and immediately on alert.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome squealed.

"You know, you shouldn't be out this late. It's dangerous," Sesshomaru stated. He was wearing a dark leather coat and gloves with a bright red scarf around his neck.

"Well you're out here, aren't you?" Kagome said.

"Yes, but when you're a danger it's sorta your duty," He said with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"Yeah, right," Kagome said, not sure if Sesshomaru was joking or not. Probably not considering his cold personality. And if he wasn't...the thoughts made her shudder of what a danger he could be.

She looked up at him, taking in all his features. His frozen eyes were actually looking warm and honeylike. His long white hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. And his normal indifferent mask that he wore on his face wasn't there. He was smiling at her, like he did it quite often. He was like Inuyasha except for the facts that he was taller and that he had his demon marks on his cheeks. He was handsome, Kagome had no qualms stating the obvious to herself.

"What were you listening to?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kagome was thrown off. She was listening to him, duh. Or since she said 'Huh' maybe not.

"You're iPod. It's hanging off of your sweater," he stated simply while pointing at the earphone cords sticking out.

"Oh. 'Who knew' by Pink," She answered. She slipped the headphone out of her left ear and turned the iPod off and slipped it into her jacket pocket.

"Hm, Pink? That's an unusual name," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome couldn't stop herself from giggling. Sometimes Sesshomaru was just so...old!

Raising an eyebrow at her however made her cease the action immediately. "Come. I will walk you home." He offered.

"I'm not going home. I-I can't. Not right now," Kagome said.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru inquired. He didn't even sound like he was asking a question, almost like he was stating a fact he didn't know? Kagome was making no sense in her brain but she had the right not to. Fighting and breaking up with Inuyasha and now his brother whom he hadn't talked to in sometime showing up on their street and offering to take care of her? This night was making absoltuely no sense.

"I got into a fight with Inuyasha," she murmured while pulling her wavy black hair behind each of her ears.

'It figures,' Sesshomaru thought. 'He doesn't appreciate her enough. Staying home for him, giving up her friends, her job, her parents. Basically her life for him. But I've never one seen him appreciate her.'

'Why is he staring at me?' Kagome thought, starting to get weirded out. With the stories she had heard of his demeanor she wasn't going to rule out the possibility that he might just devour her right now. She better snap him out of it. "Are you okay Sesshomaru?" she asked, raising her own eyebrow at him.

"Yes. Well, if you're not going home then where are you going?" he asked, hoping that she didn't have an answer. It would make things even easier on him, and the less effort he wasted on her the better.

"I don't know. I guess my friend Sango's….." her voice trailed off as she ran through a list of possible couch crashing locations in her mind.

"It is too late to wake her," Sesshomaru said.

"I guess that's true, but I think she'd understand," Kagome said, not knowing where he was going. Sango could very well be at Mirouku's house, who was her other option that she would be lost of.

He stood standing tall above her, his eyes boring over her wavy black hair and small figure as she kept her eyes on the sidewalk below them. "Well instead of that you will retire at my house," Sesshomaru offered.

Kagome's face immmediately contorting into extreme confusion. 'Sesshomaru wants me to go with him? I don't know. I don't feel like getting killed tonight by him because I tracked dirt on the carpet. Or breathed on his vase wrong,' Kagome thought.

"I don't know Sesshomaru…" Kagome trembled out, biting on her lower lip hesitantly. She didn't want to go but who had ever turned Sesshomaru down?

"It will be easier than waking your friend, and I'm already here," Sesshomaru explained. "Also, I am your future brother in law so it is my duty to make sure you're safe and sound for the night."

"Well...I guess. I-I mean, I don't want to put you out or anything," Kagome stuttered. "You sure I won't be a burden or intruding?"

"If you were would I really have asked?" Sesshomaru said while looking at her almost degradingly for asking such a silly question.

"I guess not," Kagome said through gritted teeth, feeling stupid. 'Why is he being so nice? He usual calls me Inuyasha's bitch or Inuyasha's wench or something,' Kagome thought. 'Since Inuyasha had a falling out with his brother I'm sure this is just a _great_ idea.'

Sesshomaru walked, more like push/dragged in her opinion, Kagome towards his Mercedes that was parked much further down the street.

Sesshomaru opened the door for Kagome and waited for her to enter. 'Oh Inuyasha, you shouldn't have crossed me little brother. I'm going to make you pay by taking what you hold dear,' he thought, closing the door for Kagome as she slid into the passengers side. He smiled, 'Oh you are in for a ride Kagome.' He didn't know the trouble that she would bring with her into his life.

(Or, what he calls trouble anyways. Some of us know it as love.)

First fanfic so whatever you think let me know!


	2. This Scotch Burns My Throat

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything that may appear in my story, except maybe the plot.

**Chapter 2. This Scotch Burns My**** Throat**

'This is weird,' Kagome thought glancing sideways at Sesshomaru. 'I mean, we're not even talking.'

She turned her attention out the window and briefly wondered what time it was. Outside the car window the earth was looking dark and daring. Every time her mind wandered to her fight with InuYasha she slightly shook her head to distract herself instead. 'What am I doing with Sesshomaru anyway? Honestly, I should have just called Sango, this situation just feels a little too awkward. Why did he have to be so uncharacteristically nice but very characteristically demanding? I'm strong enough to call Inuyasha on his bullshit attitude towards me but not to stand up to The Mighty Sesshomaru.' Kagome leaned her head against the window. Her thinking was getting away from her.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the road, taking the car around every bump that his eyes took in. He wondered what Kagome was thinking about. He couldn't believe she had actually came with him that easily, although he appreciated it. In his mind there was a small intrigue to him as to why she came with him, especially when he knew how close she was with her friends. A small smirk formed on the left side of his lips as he focused more on what he was thinking about as he looked slyly to her on his right. Her right arm and half of her face illuminated . And what she soon would be, too.

As Sesshomaru was pulling off the main road to another paved one Kagome panicked only slightly for a second before realizing that it was the entrance to Sesshomaru's house, or mansion. He was a mighty youkai Lord, of course she was scared that he would take her into the forest only the make her run away scared and wildly so he could chase her. She sighed again. A mile down the entrance the car stopped at a roundabout circle in front of the house. He parked it and looked at Kagome with serious eyes before nodding at her door, indicating that she get out of the car. A servant came out of the house bowing and Sesshomaru gave him the keys.

'My my short short,' Kagome thought.

Her eyes traveled up the little, whatever he was, and passed to above his head to the solid material behind him. There was a white mansion that was made from something, marble she guessed, and looked to be five stories high. 'Extravagant sometimes?' Kagome thought, surveying the premises. It did look amazing. A part of Kagome admired Sesshomaru for working so hard for something so nice. Another larger part of her knew thought he was being ridiculous in making sure he had the best of the best for himself.

Sesshomaru watched her looks, and seeing that she was quite in awe of it, had arrogance take over him and said, "This is only the front. There are four gardens in the back, a pool, a tennis court, and my landscaper informed me that I have an exquisite back yard, but it is too dark for you to see." His tone was nonchalant and indifferent but his eyes were full of playfullness to see what she would say and think of it.

"There are lights in the backyard, as well as in the pool milord," the vale, Jaken suggested.

"Yes, thank you Jaken," Sesshomaru said glaring at him. Jaken squeaked and got in the car to drive it around to somewhere Kagome didn't know. She could only assume to a four story underground garage that held more cars of the same price tag.

"Wow, it sounds more amazing than it looks," Kagome complimented. "And also like it costs a lot. I can't wait to see the inside. Inuyasha never mentioned your work. Not that he really ever mentioned you, well I mean he mentioned you, but nothing bad like you think, but you must be pretty well set to live in a place like this, it's amazing, I think I've only seen places like this on movies, was this ever used for a movie, is that how you found it, working for the movies?" Kagome turned to look at him and realized she had completely rambled by the amused look on his face. Her cheeks warmed as she choked out, "I meant, if I could inquire, what kind of work do you do?"

"Just the normal office job," Sesshomaru said. "And being a danger at night," he mumbled, a slight joke to himself as he walked them into the foyer of the house.

Surprisingly there weren't many lights on and it was very dark inside the house. Thinking again Kagome realized it wasn't that surprising since Sesshomaru probably lived here alone. She had never seen him with any type of girlfriend at any of the family functions she went to. 'I would get lonely in such an immense place with no one around,' she thought. The only thing that Kagome could see was the enormous staircase in front of her. Not surprising, however, was the first thing she did when she moved to take her first step towards the stairs was trip and fall. She was lucky enough place her palms in front of her so her face wasn't completely flattened.

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly behind her. Kagome felt a tingle in her spine at the rich timber of his voice. Inuyasha's laugh was more of a teasing child but Sesshomaru's was of a man's, and though he was laughing at her she felt not condenscending. "Here, let me help you," he said, pulling her up off the ground. "Grab onto me so you don't fall again," he said in a teasing tone.

Her face now turned bright red. 'What an idiot,' she thought to herself about herself. She put her arm through his and walked alongside him in silence while walking up the stairs. She couldn't help but feel in place by his side as he guided her through his home. His strong arm holding her, his head up and in dignity? She blushed, 'Why am I thinking these thoughts? It's because it's late, I'm tired, and I've cried my eyes out. And I'm with Inuyasha anyway! Or, maybe I'm not anymore…..'

Sesshomaru's grip tightened around her as they reached the top of the stairs, making her turn a deeper shade of red. Lucky for her it was dark and he couldn't see her complexion. Or, so she thought.

Turning Kagome to the right Sesshomaru started walking through his hallways and stopped in front of a large oak door. Kagome realised that as they had been walking through the hallway and up the stairs Sesshomaru had been telling her about parts of his home and she had been too caught in reprimanding herself to catch any of it.

He opened the door in front of them and revealed a room that was done in blue. Dark blue for the king size bed, and a light beige for the carpet. The curtains looked like aqua, but it was dark and the dressers and vanity in the room looked of deep mahogany. It was more than spacious enough, and vaguely Kagome thought that it could probably hold her apartment with Inuyasha graciously inside of it.

"You may use this bedroom, it is reserved for guests," Sesshomaru stated while turning to look at her. She was holding her hand to her head. "Do you have a headache?" She shook her head with a small smile.

"How could I not? I do live with InuYasha," she made a small joke and looked up at Sesshomaru.

He chuckled. "This is true." He moved over to the small portable bar on the front wall of the room. He poured scotch into two glasses and handed one to Kagome. She hesitated for a second. "I know you need it," he said with assuring eyes.

Kagome looked at the glass and then him. "This is true," she said with a smile and started to sip. She coughed at first and then smiled at the glass in her hands. "I have to admit this scotch burns my throat rather badly."

She turned around and looked up at Sesshomaru. He didn't say anything about her confession to being a lightweight of drinking. Her eyes squinted in question. "Why are you being-,"

Sesshomaru's lips met Kagome's before she finished her sentence.


	3. Naivety is a Skill

Soft Choices That Will Kill

Pulling Kagome closer to his body Sesshomaru deepened the kiss.

In shock from the sudden attention Kagome didn't say anything. His warm lips on hers, nipping on her bottom lip, his tongue pushing into her mouth. She didn't stop it. She even responded to it a little by intertwining her hands into his hair and pulling him forward. Sesshomaru thought this extremely sexy and found himself even more turned on. He pushed her back and pinned her underneath him to the bed.

'What am I doing!' Kagome said and pulled away, placing a hand on Sesshomaru's chest. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I just, I just can't right now, I don't know what I'm doing," she said, biting her tongue and sitting up.

Tilting her head up towards his he looked deep into her eyes and saw something. What was it she was feeling? Betrayal? No. It was loyalty! To that undeserving mutt brother. Sesshomaru just made a little growling noise stood up. "Forgive me Kagome, the alcohol must have been stronger than I thought. I shall see you in the morning," and left the room, shutting the wood door behind him.

Sighing Kagome fell back onto the soft bed behind her. 'Wow, this is really soft,' she thought, rubbing the silk. 'Softer than silk. It's Egyptian cotton! Oh my gosh, this stuff is really expensive...' Kagome trailed off so relaxed by the comfort of the bed and material.

Storming through the hallways Sesshomaru made his way to his bedroom. 'Why is she rejecting me?' He angrily thought. 'After everything Inuyasha does to her she still remains loyal! If she knew what he did every Friday……Perhaps she should,' came the solution to his mind. He started undressing and put on his hakamas and slipped into his bed. Relaxing and folding his arms behind his head he started formulating a plan on how to get what he wanted while inhaling the lingering scent of Kagome around him.

"Uh….," Kagome shifted in the bed, waking to her ringing cell phone. She grabbed it and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Kagome? Where are you?" came an angry voice.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, her eyes widening as she realized the voice on the receiving end.

"Of course! Who the hell did you think it was!" he yelled. Of course it was a rhetorical question so she didn't say anything. "Where are you? It's two o'clock! Get your ass back in this house now!"

'He's not even concerned or worried! He's just mad that I'm not there, letting him control me!' Getting angry Kagome shouted, "I'm at Sesshomaru's!" without thinking and closed her phoned, hanging up on Inuyasha. 'Oh my gosh! Did I just tell him that!' With her phone ringing again she pressed OFF and turned her mobile off. She couldn't deal with Inuyasha. Letting the phone slide from her hand to the floor she rolled over again and closed her eyes, slipping into sleep.

**Morning**

Knock, knock.

"Good morning?" came a voice from the other side of Kagome's door.

"Yes," she mumbled into her pillow.

"It is breakfast time," Jaken said, while barely opening the door.

"Aight, I'll be down in a minute."

"Of course Milady," Jaken said.

"Wait Jaken!" Kagome called him back while sitting up. She glanced at the vanity mirror in the opposite wall. She looked like a train wreck! "I'm going to need some things, and I'm going to need you to get them fast……….."

Sesshomaru waited downstairs reading his paper. He had been sitting at his dining table reading the newspaper, for the fifth time, for twenty minutes now. 'What is taking her so long!' He let out an angry growl without noticing it, scaring away the servants in the room.

Kagome brushed her hair and washed away her makeup as quickly as she could. Readjusting her shirt she looked herself over in the mirror one last time and then skipped down the stairs, following behind Jaken to the breakfast table.

Walking down she noticed the house for the first time. The staircase had gold embedded symbols in the railing. Stepping onto the main floor she noticed that there were several rooms around, most of the doors closed except for one. Peering closer she saw that it was a "living" room done in deep red and purples. Almost getting lost in the moment she remembered who's house she was at and turned around searching for where Sesshomaru was at. She saw Jaken in front of her by very much and scooted towards him. Jaken stopped at the door to room and bowed his head slightly and holding his arm out, indicating where Kagome should go.

"Sorry Sesshomaru!" she said, sliding into the room.

Sesshomaru temporarily lost his face as he saw how Kagome looked. Most girls he saw after just waking up in the morning looked like they had been through hell and then dragged through a tornado. She looked good. He reassembled his face and gave her a small 'Hn.'

"Wow! This looks good!" she exclaimed, looking at all the food on the table. It reminded her as a feast on a holiday.

Putting down his coffee Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes. "What are you planning on doing today Kagome?" he asked.

Gulping all the food in her mouth, which was poking out of each side of her cheeks, she said, "Well, I know I'm not ready to see Inuyasha yet, and it's a beautiful Friday morning, so I'm probably just going to get myself a little more organized. What do you have planned? I'm assuming you have work to go to."

"On the contrary," he said while picking up his black coffee for a sip, "Although today is a work day, I normally work at home on Fridays. If you really wanted to do something to distract yourself for a while longer I suppose we could go for a drive around town. I bet that there are some parts you've never been too, I know Inuyasha doesn't go out that much unless it's to a club or to eat," Sesshomaru said, quietly trying to gauge her reaction.

Kagome somberly nodded her head as memories of her asking Inuyasha to take her somewhere started a little movie in her head. "You know Sesshomaru, that does sounds great!"

"Oh, I bet it will be an unforgettable experience," he mumbled into his paper.


	4. Suburban Living With A Feeling

Kagome was very apprehensive about going out in public wearing the clothes from the day, and night, before but somehow Sesshomaru had convinced her that noone would notice and she shouldn't care. They got into Sesshomaru's car, although it appeared not to be the same one as last night, and went into town. Coming off the main highway, Sesshomaru turned left and headed to place that reminded her of the suburbs because of the way the buildings looked on the outsides with their shrubs and people so casually dressed walking around, but was actually composed of many individual stores, like an outlet mall. Rolling through the streets he rolled back the sunroof.

Kagome leaned her head back and partially closed her eyes. Feeling the sun warm her skin she began to feel comfortable, as she was feeling still a little bit on edge being around Sesshomaru. Barely opening her eyes she watched the scenery pass her by. "This is a really quaint place Sesshomaru. How did someone like you find it?"

"I have many dealings down here," Sesshomaru said.

"Ya, I've been meaning to ask you. What do you do? I mean like, for a living," Kagome asked without lifting her head.

"A lot of things. I own some restaurants and shops, and I do a little moonlighting," Sesshomaru explained.

"Moonlighting?" Kagome raised and eyebrow.

"Yes. Basically investing in things I find interesting. Just something I do for extra pocket money," he said, holding a smirk in his soul as her face was one of fathom.

'Well, if moonlighting makes enough to buy Egyptian cotton maybe I should start!' Kagome thought. "Where exactly are we going?" she finally asked.

"No where particular. I could check on some things while we are here, but you said wanted a clear head so I brought you somewhere I've learned the female mind always gives way to, shopping," he simply stated, while giving her a small joking smile.

"But I don't have any money," she reminded him. "Or not that much to shop."

"Hn, I'll pay for it," He said, adding, "You can have Inuyasha repay me," He smiled incredulously again at her.

She returned the smile and said, "In that case, I might just need a whole new wardrobe!" The stoplight they were at turned red, Kagome took a sigh and gazed around the town.

She saw a black haired man walking on the street with a black haired woman to his right. She could tell he had a nice body by the way his backside looked as he walked and slightly angled her head to look better.

'That guy is gorgeous,' she thought. As the guy turned around to face the woman he was walking next to she recognized her as Kikyou. 'Kikyou? Oh man, Ew ew ew ew! I just thought Naraku was hot! Wait, that's not Naraku she's kissing.' Kikyou turned around the guy so that she was pressing him up against the wall of the store they were passing in front of.

Kagome's jaw opened slightly, as if she were going to throw up and her face got deadly pale.

**xXx**

Walking down the sidewalk Inuyasha talked with Kikyou.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" he answered testily.

"Aren't you getting tired of sneaking around," Kikyou asked. Even though it was a serious question her voice held no emotion.

"Look, there's no other way to do it!" he said, getting aggravated.

"You could just tell her about us." She suggested.

"There's no way Kagome could, no would, understand our relationship." He said.

"And what is our relationship?" she asked, glancing at the passing cars on the street.

"We'll, we're just friends," Inuyasha said, not as sure now as Kikyou leaned in closer to him.

"Are we now?" she taunted, closing the space between them with a kiss. Inuyasha started and pulled away but she turned him around and pushed him against the wall.

Inuyasha placed a hand on her chest, right below the neck but above her breasts, and pushed her away from his. Opening his eyes he shook his head in disbelief at her and looked around, anywhere but Kikyou's eyes. To his surprise, they immediately landed on a simliar pair of brown ones that were filling with tears, inside the black car at the stoplight.

Pushing Kikyou off him, he started walking towards Kagome.

'I'll just drive her around town for a while,' Seshomaru thought. Glancing at her he thought about how good she looked. The sun shine pouring on her face making it glow. He looked her over. How perfect she was with her perfectly creamy skin, her jet black hair, and delicate arms. And how soon he expected that to all wrapped up in him. Thinking these things he ran his canine teeth over his bottom lip in excitement.

He carefully drove along the streets, searching. Finally on Willow Street he saw it. And kami was apparently on his side because the stoplight turned red.

He watched, waiting for Kagome to recognize her boyfriend on the street. 'Come on Inuyasha, turn this way,' he thought. Looking from the corner of his eyes he saw Inuyasha try to push Kikyou off when he recognized Kagome in the car.

He then put the car into first, and took off down the street. In the mirror he saw Inuyasha running after it, but he wasn't fast enough in his human form to catch the car on the street. He kept along, until they reached the other end of the outlet. He knew Kagome was trying not to cry, putting herself into shock.


	5. You're So Cute Slurring Your Speech

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone implying that he didn't know why she was looking shocked. In truth she looked more than shocked, more like she would go into cardiac arrest.

Kagome swallowed and slowly shook her head. _'Inuyasha was sneaking around seeing Kikyou in secret? Just because I left for one night he had run back to his former love, or has this been going on for a long time?'_

Sesshomaru was feeling happy that he had accomplished his plan, yet he was also feeling disappointment. He had showed Kagome that his brother wasn't loyal to her, but some soulful part of his being didn't like the taste of her sad aura. 'Then again there was no other way around it and why should I care about her feelings, this push needed to occur,' Sesshomaru reminded himself.

A loud ringing was going off at Sesshomaru's house. It was Kagome's cell phone and both parties in the car knew it was Inuyasha, trying to get to her.

'_Why? Why did he cheat? What didn't I give him that Kikyou did_?' Kagome racked her brain for reasons, any, that he would be unfaithful to her because of. She was so in shock that the tears in her eyes hadn't registered yet. '_I mean, we argued, but that was part of our relationship. Why would he cheat? He could've just left. This means that he still felt some loyalty to me to not break it off but still see Kikyou! But not enough to not cheat. It's probably because she's prettier than me, she's always had a better body and hair, always smatter and more witty than me_.'

"Kagome. You will tell this Sesshomaru why you have suddenly become upset during a ride in the car, now," he said.

She looked at him wide eyed.

"I-I was just thinking about last night, Sesshomaru, trying to figure out Inuyasha's point of view. You know Sesshomaru, thank you for all this, but I just want to go home for today," Kagome said, adding, "but I want to go out tonight."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows in disbelief but agreed.

Kagome decided that she was going to drink her pain away tonight.

**At the Bar**

"Gimme another one," Kagome slurred out. Gripping onto her beer she turned around to Sesshomaru. "You-You're......cute!" Kagome blinked several times.

Sesshomaru was swimming halfway in disgust when he realized what a funny sight Kagome was. As he opened his mouth he heard last call. "You're so cute when you're slurring your speech but they're closing the bar, and they want us to leave," Sesshomaru said. (Ya ya I know I did.)

"Phhhw! Let's go to another one!"

"No, I think I better just take you home," He said, placing hands around her waste and her arm around his neck. That is how he dragged her out to his car.

Instead of taking her home to Inuyasha Sesshomaru decided to keep her with him, again.

He put her inside the car and struggled with her to put her seatbelt on. The way she was squirming around was making her skirt ride up and her shirt. Sesshomaru almost got distracted by such a revealing sight but shook his head of the notion and got into the driver's side and started on the drive back to his house.

**Sesshomaru's House**

Sesshomaru walked Kagome upstairs and to the bedroom, but she didn't want to go in, so he sighed and took her into his. Once the door was shut Kagome licked her lips while looking Sesshomaru up and down. She started walking towards him. Wrapping her hands in his hair she pulled his face forward, pressing his lips on hers.

Sesshomaru was instantly in the moment.

Putting his hands on her back he pressed her small frame against his muscular one. His member pressing down on her leg, long and hard. Backwards, onto the bed they stumbled, both laughing as they fell onto the matress. Looking down he found her staring straight into his eyes. Those looks that she gave him made him shiver. Pulling back from the kiss she followed him up so that they were kinda sitting. He ran his hands along her top half and then put his hands on the bottom of her shirt. Grabbing it he pulled it up off of her. He licked his dry lips as he saw her perfect body. She smiled and leaned for a kiss, which he willingly obliged to. Then Kagome tugged at his shirt, and not being able to get it off she rolled him over, so that she was on top. Tossing it on the side of the bed she quickly undid his belt and pants, pulling them over his legs so that all he was wearing was socks and his boxers. Kagome started licking his chest and sucking on his nipples. Sesshomaru gave a small moan at the pleasure. Then she started rubbing his dick through his boxers, making him gasp. Wanting to take her he quickly grabbed her arms and forced her back down on the bed. Pulling off her soaked panties he started rubbing his fingers along her. Kagome let out a small sound and grabbed onto the bed sheets. Then he stuck three fingers inside of her. In and out he went, continuing until she had came. He smiled and licked his teeth. Pulling his body up along hers he kissed her on the face, running his top teeth against her bottom lip. When Kagome's leg slithered around his waist he knew she was ready. Grabbing his dick Sesshomaru put the tip of it into her body. Then he slammed it into her, making Kagome gasp and grab onto him. She arched her back and dug her nails into his skin. Faster and faster they went until they had both climaxed. Kagome screaming out his name and Sesshomaru hoarsley saying hers. Finally Sesshomaru collapsed ontop of her.

They fell asleep together, in the warmth of each other's arms.

'_Does the means justify the ends?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he watched Kagome with analytical eyes.


	6. The morning after the night before

Okay, first off, as some of you may have noticed, I was losing my writers touch and just goofing off in the story. Well, my apologizes, I didn't mean to make this a humor. Anyways, I like this story so I'm going to continue writing. And updating took long because I couldn't remember what story I had wrote and school and being in juvy...sigh...My life is really full, but I'll try and be better. Luvsin my readers, revengewantinggirl.

The Moring After The Night Before

Kagome awoke to an enormous pounding in her head. She groaned and slammed her hand to her forehead. _'Ah, what the fuck did I do last night? Where am I?'_ She looked around and recognized the bedroom as Sesshomaru's. She clamed down. Then, however, she moved her legs around and noticed that she was not wearing anything under the sheets. _'What did I do...' _Feeling movement besides her Kagome gasped as the night came back to her. _'What the fuck? I slept with Sesshomaru? I thought I was with Inuyasha! Fuck!'_ Kagome closed her eyes and tried to concentrated on the night before.

**Kagome's Memory/Thoughts**

_Sesshomaru took me to the bar. I remember drinking a lot. Then, I couldn't find Sesshomaru. But Inuyasha was there. I remember seeing silver hair and a tall guy. He told me it was time to go home and I was happy that he had come for me but I didn't want to leave the drinking. He said I had to, that they were closing. So we went home. I remember him helping me up the stairs because I was too tipsy to do it myself. Then he brought me into the bedroom and we made love. Aw fuck. I thought Sesshomaru was Inuyasha! No fucking way! Shit!_

Kagome looked through her halfway closed left eye at Sesshomaru's sleeping face. Sure, he was handsome, well freaking hot, and smart and rich, but it just wouldn't feel right.

Kagome threw the covers back and slipped on her clothes. Her inner voice was trying to reason with her, and although she tried to ignore it it was just too loud.

_Inner Voice: Kagome!_

_Kagome: What!_

_Inner voice: Why are you going downstairs? You know Sesshomaru will wake up and expect you to be in his arms._

_Kagome: Yes, I know but I shouldn't have been in his arms in the first place._

_Inner voice: Yes! You should have! What's wrong with Sesshomaru?_

_Kagome: WHat? Nothing's wrong with him._

_Inner voice: Well, obviously I'm missing something because you keep rejecting him while the rest of your body begs for him!_

_Kagome: It's me, not him but it kind of is him._

_Inner voice: What? Inuyasha doesn't care anymore! Why can't you just be with him!_

_Kagome: Because!_

_Inner voice: Because why?_

_Kagome: BECAUSE SESSHOMARU WOULD FEEL LIKE A REPLACEMENT INUYASHA...He would feel like a replacement and it wouldn't be fair..._

Kagome sighed out loud as she finally addmitted to the truth that kept her from being with Sesshomaru. He would only feel like a replacement Inuyasha.

Or would he?

Sesshomaru obviously cared about Kagome, that's for sure. And he wasn't as loud and demanding as Inuyasha. Sesshomaru liked to talk to Kagome and be with her. As well Inuyasha just wanted food and sex from her and while that didn't really bother her, she wanted something a little more.

At the part of the stairwell that descends to the second floor Kagome came to a stop.

She had automatically ruled Sesshomaru out because he looked like his brother! She turned around and headed for the bedroom. She was going to give this a try.

But not if Inuyasha had anything to do with it.

_Lovely readers, that's all I can produce for you because I don't have much time, it's important enough, and I soooo shouldn't be on the computer. Laterz!_


	7. The day after the night before

Before Kagome could reach the stairs Sesshomaru's home phone rang. She slid into the kitchen on her bare feet and ran to the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Kagomepleasedon'thangupIknowImadeamistakebutIthinkwereallyneedtotalk," Inuyasha sputtered in one breath.

Kagome looked at the phone mouthing 'What??' "Inuyasha, say that again but in one breath."

"I said that I think we need to talk. I know I screwed up, but you never even let me explain. Please Kagome, please please?" Inuyasha begged and started whimpering on the other line.

Kagome smiled. She could never say no to a whimpering Inuyasha. "I guess it would be best to talk. Let's meet at the park at 1 okay?"

"Fine. I'll be there," Inuyasha ended the convorsation with and hung up the phone.

"Well goodbye to you too," Kagome said to herself.

**_Upstairs _**

Having just woken up Sesshomaru did what any normal person? did. He stretched his body until his muscles felt strained. Then he fell peacfully back on to the bed.

'What a night,' Sesshomaru thought. 'But what if it's all a mistake and she was just drunk? No, she wanted me and I wanted her. End of story.'

He got up and put a robe on and started walking towards the door to look for Kagome but at that instant she walked in.

Instantly Kagome started blushing. "Goodmorning Lord Sesshomaru," she said.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Lord? It's just Sesshomaru and good morning to you too," he said while he leaned over and gave her a polite kiss on the cheek.

Kagome was blushing madly know. She knew it too. 'Stop blushing! You slept with the man for heavens sake what's a kiss on the cheek now?' she told herself.

Sesshomaru just smiled at her and shook his head. "Listen, I have to work today so you are welcome to anything and everything in my house while I am away," He told her.

'Good, if he's away I can go see Inuyasha without and badgering,' she thought. "Thank you Sesshomaru! That's so nice of you!" she said.

"Well as long as you are in this house you are a guest of me and shall be treated as such. I'm going to go get ready so I'll see you tonight for dinner." and with that Sesshomaru walked away to the bathroom.

'There's the good old Sesshomaru I knew!' Kagome thought while shaking her head. 'I guess I should get ready too for Inuyasha. I wonder if I can handle it? Maybe I should call Sango and bring her along..."

_Well that's all. It's important enough because it leads up to the next chapter which should be exciting. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas on the meeting!!! revengwantinggirl_


	8. Long Chapter Meeting Inuyasha

_Okay, whew it's been awhile but I finally have time, a computer, and internet. So I'm gonna write a long chapter and try to write it the best I can! Read on!_

Sigh. Kagome looked around the street nervously. She had butterflies in her stomach. It had been at least two weeks since she had seen InuYasha. She started taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

'_Why am I so nervous? It's Inuyasha!' _Kagome thought.

She was waiting on a little cafe in town, sitting on one of the outside tables. She had left her long black hair down and was wearing a blue skirt and top.

"Hi," said a familiar voice from behind her.

Inuyasha slid into the seat across from her.

"Hello Inuyasha," she said in as much of a calm voice as she could. Kagome looked him over. He looked much like Sesshomaru, except younger and with more emotion. But not nearly as handsome.

"Listen Kagome, I'm sorry about everything that's happened," he started grabing Kagome's hands from across the table. "I would never hurt you. I'm sorry you had to see me and Kikyou but I did not kiss her! She came up from behind me and surprised me!" which was a totall lie since he had called Kikyou to talk that day.

'_And what? You forgot how to push people off?' She thought._

"I'm really in love with you, and I'll do anything to make this work. Just please say that you'll give me another chance." Inuyasha pleaded.

"If you had asked me a few days ago I would have said yes in a heartbeat, but I've been spending some time with Sesshomaru--"

"Ya I know, I can smell him all over you!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome's breath stopped but then she got mad again. "Well if you hadn't gotten me so pissed I wouldn't have had to go to him for consoling!"

"Feh, Sesshomaru doesn't know how to console, much less case for someone else," he said.

"Well that shows what you know! You judge everyone and everything before you even know!" Kagome said and started raising her voice. When she did this Inuyasha looked straight into her eyes and saw that he was loosing the battle for her heart.

"I'm sorry Kagome! But the thought of you leaving me for Sesshomaru would just be too much for me to handle," Inuyasha said, with down trodded eyes.

Kagome stood up off her chair and went around to Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't think of that," Kagome said placing her head on his.

"Does that mean that you forgive me?" he asked, his voice suddenly picking up.

"What do you think?" she replied, avoiding the question and letting him make up his own answer.

In a second he was off his chair and holding her body to his. Kagome stiffened for a moment, then let herself almost fall into his arms, but keeping a little hard for some reason. She placed a hand on his chest and felt how warm he was.

Inuyasha's face was in her hair, taking in her wonderful smell. '_Oh Kagome, I'm never gonna let you go again.'_

After standing like this for a few moments Kagome pulled away so she could look into his eyes.

"I have to go home and get some things first," she said, placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Home?" he asked confused.

Kagome looked at him for a second and then figured out her mistake. "I meant Sesshomaru's place!" she said.

"Oh. Well what do you have there?" he asked, more confused now.

"Well my iPOD and hoodie, and he bought me clothes. I wasn't going to stay in those clothes for a week or however long I was gone!" she explained.

"Oh okay then." he said, trying to be the calm understanding guy she wanted. They started walking towards the town car she had came in from Sesshomaru's.

"Well, I'm gonna go over there now and be home around eight tonight okay?"

"Why so late?" he questioned atomatically, opening the door for her.

She gave him a wide eyed look. "I may have bought more than one outfit and it's gonna take a while to find them all!" she said, coming up with an answer and sliding in. She really just wanted to have dinner with Sesshomaru still.

"Oh, I forgot how much you women like to shop," he teased closing the door.

She stuck his tongue out at him as the car drove away.

Inuyasha stayed on the curb watching the car for a while.

_'That girl has got so much of my heart, and she doesn't even know it'_ Then he got into his car and left too.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Kagome got home she decided to take a shower. She didn't want to smell like Inuyasha when Sesshomaru came home to her! _'Ugg! Not home Kagome, To his house! Not home.'_ She tried to convince herself.

She stripped off her clothes on a trail from the bedroom door to the shower. She let the hot water run over her while she thought. _'What am I supposed to do? I obvoiusly feel for Sesshomaru but when I'm with Inuyasha...'_ she let her thoughts drift this way until she got out.

She wrapped herself in a towel and went over to the bags by the bed that they had used for getting shopping. She looked around until she found the black pleated skirt and red top she was looking for. Her hair dryed straight naturally so she didn't blow dry it. Then she put on black boots and some red stain for effect. She looked at herself in the mirror. Wow! she looked like a teenager! Well, technically being 19 she was but you know what I mean.

Later on that night...Or should I tell you what he was doing all the while? Yes I should.

Sesshomaru got up that morning very happy having woken with kagome in his bed, well in his house really cause she was walking around when he awoke but it didn't matter. The fact that he had her. Driving to work he couldn't get her off his mind.

_'She's so beautiful, and strong. She'd be a perfect mate for bearing my children.'_

Sesshomaru walked into his office with a wonderful once-in-a-lifetime smile upon his lips. His secratary's eyes popped out and her jaw hit the floor. He gave her a queer work as to why she was looking at him like this then remembered his poise. He immedeatly took the smile off and coldly told her, "Why are you staring at me? Didn't I hire you to be my secratary?"

"Uh yyyess-Sesshomaru-i mean Mr-" she stuttered. He threw her a dirty look and with a yelp she snapped her mouth shut.

"Do not disturb me today. Cancel all appointments until Naraku comes in," he said.

"Yes sir," she replied.

Sesshomaru walked into his office. It was the typical office you would think of. A large desk sat in front of a large black comfy chair. A couch lined the left wall and a plant in the corner. A top of the line laptop and phone lined the top of the mahogany wood desk. He sat down and got onto the internet and played around until Naraku arrived.

"Hey," Naraku said, just coming into his office without notice. He pulled a chair so he was in front of Sesshomaru.

"Hm, Nika," he called through the intercom. "Why wasn't I notified of Mr. Naraku's (Sorry, i can't think of last names! Help?) arrival?"

"I'm sorry sir but he just barged in before--"

"I've had enough of your sorry excuses. Nika, you no longer work here. Please clean out your desk and be gone by the end of the week," he informed her.

Nika started sobbing on the other side before he turned it off.

"Well, pretty harsh on her aren't you?" Naraku teased.

"Same as all the others," Sesshomaru responded.

"So, what's this I hear about you shacking up with Inuyasha's bitch?" Naraku teased, leaning back on his chair.

Sesshomaru growled. "Where did you hear about this?"

"Well, as you know, Sango is Kagome's best friend, Sango talks to Sara, Sara talks to Kikyou, Kikyou fucks with me so I know everything," He explained crossly, thinking Sesshomaru actually forgot why he was with her. "Oh and I'm the one you made the bet with!"

Sesshomaru gave him a bland look. "I know Naraku, I was mad about the bitch part."

"Well she is, wait, what do you mean you don't like it? You're not actually falling for her are you?" Naraku said, smiling inside.

"No, I could never love Inuyasha's leftovers but I have to feel something if I'm going to keep her for the three months."

"Once again, there's no way you can get her to stay that long with you," Naraku argued, "because she's an idiot and soon enough she'll be running back to Inuyasha."

"We'll see who ends up with the $50,000 right?" Sesshomaru said as he closed his book and they left for lunch.

The rest of his day was pretty boring, office meetings, hirings, finding a secretary basically and then going home to Kagome at 6:00.

_'Oh Kagome, you'll never want to leave me,' he thought on the way home. 'I'll treat you so good, and you'll love me until the end of time.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(You know I really should stop and make another chapter out of this, but I feel like writing)

Sesshomaru walked into the house and went up to his study immedeatly to put down his office products. Then he went to his bedroom to change clothes. Right when he walked in the room he tripped and almost fell. He got very angry and turned around to see what made him stumble. A small smile appeared on his face when he saw Kagome's clothes all around the room. He loosened his tie and changed into comfier clothes. Then he went downstairs to find Kagome.

She was sitting the living room watching TV. But when he went around his eyes got very wide. She look very sexy tonight with a tight red spaghetti strap shirt and little black skirt.

He cleard his throat to let her know he was in the room now. She turned around, surprised at first and then smiling. "Hi!" she said as she turned off the TV and went over to him.

_'Oh god, how am I ever going to tell him I'm going back?' she thought._

"Are you ready for dinner?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm starving!" she said taking off to the dinning room.

Sesshomaru looked around the room and saw ramen wrappers, glasses, two plates, and a bag of chips, and cookie crumbs on the room. He could not belive how much she ate and she was still hungry! None the less he went to join her without giving thought to the mess in his house she was causing.

"So how was your day?" he asked, being polite but not really caring.

"Oh I had a great day! I went downtown and found the cutest cafe! And then I went window shopping for a while and came home," Kagome said. _'Shit! I just said it again! I can't belive it!'_ she thought.

Sesshomaru's eyes lightened when he heard her say that but his face never changed.

"Hm," he replied.

"So Sesshomaru, I've been thinking. Well it was very, very nice for you to take me in like this and all, and thank you so much for everything but I think that-well that is I-um, maybe it's time-I've decided to move back in with Inuyasha!" she finally sputtered out.


	9. Where were you last night?

Inuyasha belongs to that one chick that wrote it. Warning: Intense language in chapter.

"I'm going back to Inuyasha," she let out. _Aggh!_ Kagome mentally screamed and ran out of the room and up the stairs. Sesshomaru caught her before she reached the room though, giving her time to run away and think she was safe. He grabbed her hands and put them above her head and pushed her very hard against the door. Kagome let a whimper escape her and Sesshomaru dragged a claw along her cheek.

"I can't let you do that Kagome," he whispered.

"Wha-why not?" she asked, staring with wide eyes into sharp ones.

"Because, I can't let you go back and be hurt again," he said.

"Inuyasha won't-" Kagome started but he cut her off.

"Yes he will. He will hurt you over and over and over and over until you can't feel anything at all anymore. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself," he said, and crushed her lips with his.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome woke up to the sun on her face. She breathed in the smell of clean sheets and rolled over. Her hand rested on a chest. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru.

_'Ah, Sesshomaru. No, Sesshomaru!!!' _she thought. Then she grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand and saw 5 missed calls. They were all from Inuyasha. She wrapped the bedsheet around her as she snuck out of the bed and went down the hall. Then she dailed his number.

"What the hell happened Kagome?!?! You said only a few minutes!" An angry Inuyasha yelled on the other phone line.

"I'm sorry Inu, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let me leave," she said, blaming it all on Sesshomaru.

"Won't let you leave? Fuck that! I'm going to come get you then, and there's nothing he can do about it," Inuyasha said.

"No!" Kagome screamed before he hung up. Then she placed a hand over her mouth, not wanting to make a lot of noise and wake Sesshomaru up.

"What do you mean no? You don't want to stay there with him Kagome. Do you? Are you saying you choose him?" Inuyasha asked, his voice getting hoarse.

"No! No! That's not what I mean! I, uh, I just need to think about where this relationship is going," she said, not know if she meant her relationship with Sesshomaru or with Inuyasha. Then she heard footsteps getting closer to her.

"Listne, I've got to go right now, but I promise that I'll call you back later!" she said and hung up just as Sesshomaru opened the door.

"Why are you in the closet Kagome?" he asked while helping her up and out.

"Uh, I was going to ask you that question," she said.

"I don't know. You should have awoken in my bed this morning, but I was wakened by a loud scream, and found you in here," he said as they walked back to the bedroom.

"Who knows?" Kagome said, "Maybe I sleep walk?" she suggested.

"Hm, maybe," he said. "I have to go to my office today, so you may lounge around my house for the day until I come home."

"Uh, okay," she said and started to look through her bag of new clothes for something to wear.

Sesshomaru got dressed, lightly kissed Kagome and was out the door. Kagome walked downstairs and saw the plasma TV in the home theatre. _'Whats a girl to do?'_ she thought and plopped down on the leather sofa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mirouku was walking around town when he passed by Inuyash's house. So he went inside, not having talked to his friend in a few days.

"Don't you ever knock?" an angry half demon screamed at the monk from the couch.

Mirouku almost fell backwards. "Well I'm sorry if I decided to come see my supposed best friend and just walk in as I always do. My apologizes for catching you off guard," he said sarcastically.

"Just shut your ass up. What the hell do you want?" he growled.

"My my touchy touchy. Apparently things with Kagome did not go as well as planned?" Mirouku guessed right on target.

"Damn right. She called me telling her that Sesshomaru wouldn't let her leave." He explained.

"Then why are you still sitting here on your couch instead of doing something about it?" Mirouku asked, getting a bag of chips out of the pantry.

"Yeah. I'm going to go over there right now and show him that Kagome isn't his.." he started out the door." ...She's mine."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was watching TV when she heard the doorbell ring. She didn't think that there was anyone with the job of answering the door, so she got up to do it. She was surprised when Inuyasha was there.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I'm taking you back home with me, where you belong," He quickly explained and barged his way into the house. "Now where the fuck is my asshole bastard of a brother?!" he growled, sniffing the house for him.

"He's not here," she said, holding onto the door and slightly stepping backwards. "He's at work."

Inuyasha started sniffing a different scent. A new scent. Coming from...Kagome.

"Inu?" she asked timidly. Inuyasha's eyes were now blood red and his bangs were falling over them.

"You slept with him." he said.

Kagome did nothing but stood in shame and fear.

"You fucking whore!" he said as he lunged at her, fangs bared and claws sinking into her arms.

Well, that's it for now.


	10. Anger is a real killer

Maturity would be good with this scene and yes, you are going to be upset with me I'm afraid. Don't own Inuyasha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was nothing he could do. He was finished with her lies. Finished with her not being loyal. And finished with her not really loving him. He grabbed her arms, eyes blood red and blinded by anger. He shook her while sinking his claws into her delicate skin, enjoying the screaming she let out and the blood that ran down both of their arms. But then it became annoying to him, as if she didn't deserve this puinishment. He slapped her across the jaw, cracking it and busting her bottom lip along the way. "You are mine Kagome, do you hear me? Mine," he said and dragged her to the couch by pulling her hair. He tossed her on it like a rag doll and positioned himself ontop.

Kagome screamed and screamed but no one came. She didn't know what to do. She tried pushing him off of her but he was just too strong.

"No Inuyasha, please stop," she said, the tears starting to stream down her face. Kagome tried to cover herself with her arms but he just pinned them down underneath her.

"Quiet wench," he said, slapping her yet again, this time across the eyes. He started ripping her clothes off as her sobbing became louder and louder.

Inuyasha had his way with her, spilling his seed inside her again and again. Then he placed his claws inside her and ripped her apart. There was blood all over the couch and Kagome finally fell unconsious. He bent down and licked her neck, wanting to claim her his right there, but then he heard a door shut.

"What the hell??! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" he heard a woman screaming and he knew that it wasn't good. He got off Kagome and ran out the door.

The maid ran over to the couch and found blood staining it and leaking onto the carpet. She quickly grabbed the nearest phone and called 9-1-1.

She went back to the girl that Sesshomaru had brought home. She touched her face and found her unconcious. She held her close for only a moment, and then called Lord Sesshomaru. He would not be happy about this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru busted into the hospital, cracking the glass doors from which he had came in. He growled at the nurse, and she immeadiatley knew that he had come for the young girl brought in earlier. "Right this way," she said and basically ran to show him where the young girl was.

His heart stopped when he actually saw her lying in the bed. Her face was extremely pallid, and her arms were bandaged. She had a busted lip and two black eyes as far as he could tell that was all the harm the invader had done. When he found whatever bastard had done this he would kill them in the most inhumane way possible. He pressed a hand against the glass and lightly whispered, "Kagome."

After about ten minutes of looking in the glass he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. He turned around to find the cop interrigating the maid.

"Who did this?" he growled at the maid while grabbing her by the neck and holding her against the wall.

She started crying imeadeatly. "I don't know sir!! I'm so sorry! All I know is that it had to be a demon from his speed!! And that he had silver hair!! I'm so sorry I couldn't stop it sir, but he left by the time I came in! Please don't kill me!! Or fire me, please please!" she sobbed out.

Sesshomaru let her drop to the ground and stormed out of the hospital. He slammed the door to his porche, and put the car in gear. He started off so fast that he burned his tires and left tracks racing from the hospital to the highway.

Inuyasha was going to pay. He was going to pay so bad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He pulled up to the house, and didn't even turn off the car. He just got out of it and busted into the house. He pummled the front door, so that it was now laying inside the house on the ground. "Inuyasha!" he howled throughout the house. If anybody had been near, they would have seen a demon turning full youkai, his marks on his face and arms were showing, and his eyes had turned a bright drastic red. "I"m going to fucking kill you," he threatened and ran up the stairs.

He went to the bedroom, but he couldn't find him. He checked the other rooms, and still no one. He stopped and looked around. The house had been evacuated. He sniffed and found that there was no smell of that half breed bastard anywhere. 'Fuck!' he thought. He went back outside to his car and got out his cellphone. He dialed the number and let it ring until someone answered.

"Kouga?" he said when the person he was calling picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" Kouga replied.

"Find Inuyasha. I want him found now," Sesshomaru hissed into the phone.

"Sure, I'll get the boys on it," Kouga started.

"No...I want you to find him, but I'm going to take care of this target personally," Sesshomaru said and shut the phone.

Kouga hung up the phone. Wow, Sesshomaru actually doing a job? He hadn't killed someone with his bare hands since he started this company and got workers under him. Then again, moonlighting as hit men wasn't something that you did everyday. Unless you were the hired men.

Kouga put on his outfit, and started equipping his car with what he'd need for tracking and the journey.

"Where you going Kouga?" Bankotsu asked, coming out of the house in his boxers and scratching his head.

"Job," he simply stated.

"Oh, let me get the guys--" he said and started to turn around.

"No," he said.

"No?" Bankotsu questioned.

"I do this one alone," Kouga said. He got in the car and started driving to the designated meeting place.

About half an hour later he arrived on the cliff and could dimly make out a seething Sesshomaru leaning on his car.

"What's the motive?" Kouga asked as he walked over to his friend and boss.

"Her," Sesshomaru said, and threw down a picture of Kagome. Not a modern one, one where she was laughing and beautiful.

_'Oh my gosh. This woman is so beautiful,' Kouga thought._

"Kouga?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow and losing his patience.

"Huh? Oh, uhm yeah. Yes of course," he said and placed the picture in his shirt pocket.

"This is the man--" Sesshomaru started.

"I know what Inuyasha looks like, I'm not fucking retard Sesshomaru," Kouga said.

Sesshomaru glared daggers into him. "I don't want to wait more than a week." he said, and started to get into his car.

"You won't have to," Kouga said, and got into his.

The two men drove off in different directions, Kouga to the west and Sesshomaru back to the city.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"It's not my fucking fault!" Naraku hissed.

"You're the fucking one who insisted on this bet!! And the bet is the whole reason that she's in the hospital," Sesshomaru yelled back and threw another punch into Naraku's face.

"You fucking agreed to it asshole, so fuck you!" Naraku said back and punched Sesshomaru in the stomach. "Don't fucking take this shit out on me just becase you don't want it on your conscience and you can't find that fucking shithead Inuyasha!" Naraku walked away, outside of his own house and wiped his nose clean of the blood that Sesshomaru had spilt. He got into his car and drove away.

Sesshomaru slumped back onto Naraku's couch. He was right. He should save his anger for someone else. Someone who Sesshomaru once thought would never deserve anything. He finally deserved something. And Sesshomaru was going to make sure that he was going to get it.


	11. Chapter Ten

disclaimer: i really don't own Inuyasha, why don't you belive me???? a/n so i've decided to explain a lot in this chapter. it'd be nice if someone was greatful, but hey, i'm not asking for anything here. (cough cough REVIEW cough cough)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Stop crying Inuyasha! You're a freaking baby!" Kikyou yelled as she threw a pillow at Inuyasha.

"I'm not fucking crying wench!" he yelled and turned his head. Inuyasha wiped his one tear that was trailing down his cheek alone. "I can't belive that I did that to her. I mean, all I wanted to do was get her back. To show her that I really cared. Instead, my demon came out and took everything of hers. Who knows how bad she's doing." he barely whispered.

They were both in Kikyou's living room apartment, which was nicely furnished thanks to Naraku. It was all in white, white glass tables that held plants and vaces. Inuyasha was currently sitting on the long white couch, his head hung low.

Kikyou turned around, facing him now with her back to the window. She had nothing to say to him. They had both been part of some scheme, and now there was nothing that they could do to redeem themselves. She looked down at her hand, at the ring Naraku had given her. It meant nothing now, he had let her know that, since they weren't together anymore.

_Flashback:_

_"Listen, Sesshomaru. I don't care who's in love with me. The fact is that I'm now in love with Naraku," Kikyou said and started walking away._

_"Really? Not even if the person was...Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said._

_Kikyou turned around, curious of the sudden interest in her from Inuyasha that Sesshomaru was claiming. "Really? And how would you know?" she asked, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk._

_"He didn't tell me so. He told his dear friend, Mirouku, who told Sango who told Naraku who told me." he said. He went on, seeing that he was reeling her in, "I wouldn't blame Naraku for not telling you. I would be afraid that my woman would leave me for someone like my brother." Sesshomaru told her all this._

_Kikyou stared in awe for a moment, letting it sink in. Sesshomaru smirked, knowing that he had ignited something in her. Something that she would not easily let go of._

_"I thought you should know, after all, I have to look out for my little brother," Sesshomaru said. "He does need to marry someone worth it, for our families reputation of course."_

_"Of course," Kikyou said in a daze. 'Inuyasha? In love with me?' she thought. "Excuse me Sesshomaru, I have to go." Kikyou left the office._

End Flashback.

"So, Inuyasha, I need to ask you a question," Kikyou said as she sat down on the couch besides him. She started smoothing out non-existant wrinkles in her black skirt.

"What?" he hissed.

"Were you...have you...i mean did you ever...love me?" Kikyou asked looking at the ground.

He stared up at her in disgust. "Love you? I was ready to make Kagome my mate before you came into the picture. I though that we were just friends after we broke up! But obviously you're still head over heels for me. Get over yourself, I don't want you that way!"

"We were. I liked being your friend after we broke up, and belive me, I was _completely _over you, you weren't that great-"

"Wasn't that great? I think I was a little more than that," he said, mad at the insult.

"Oh come on Inu, you tried to treat me like a slave you could fuck. That's why I decided to call it off with you," she said.

"No, I called it off with you because you were fucking Naraku!" he said, glaring at her.

"Well maybe if you treated me a little better than that, I wouldn't have had to go looking for other affection!" she yelled.

_'Was I treating Kagome like Kikyou? Is that why she left me? No, I'm not like that,' Inuyasha thought._

Kikyou put her fingers on her head and started rubbing her temples. "And this isn't the point! You never loved me right?"

"No." Inuyasha said.

"Ugh, this doesn't make any sense!" Kikyou said falling back on the couch.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Well one day Sesshomaru told me that you were in love with me. And I mean, it made sense with our family reputations and all. I thought we'd make a good match. I still do..." she said whispering the last part. Of course Inuyasha was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to hear anything.

"He told you that? What a fucking liar!" Inuyasha said. "Wait, why would he tell you that? Has he liked Kagome for that long?" he wondered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru was sitting in the living room with Naraku when his half breed relation walked in with his bitch. The two went into the kitchen.

Naraku scoffed and chose to ignore the pair. "So, you really think you're that slick?"

Sesshmaru smirked. "I know I am."

Naraku smiled, "Ha, yeah right." and shook his head and looked at the TV.

"Do you think I can't bed _any_ girl?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that you can't get _every_ piece of ass that you want," Naraku said.

"Now that sounds like a challenge to me," Sesshomaru said.

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Really? You sure about that?"

"Are you? Because I am," Sesshomaru shot back.

"Well well well then, let's start by picking the lucky girl!" Naraku started. "Oh, how about Yura? She's a cutie."

"Ha, yeah with so many STDS she should be used for reaserch in a hospital to see how she's still breathing," he said.

"Ouch. Well there is Ayame, but since you and Koga are 'friends' I guess that wouldn't end well."

"Oh damn!" they heard. Kagome had dropped a glass and was now cleaning it up. They both got a good view of her full butt.

Naraku grinned at Sesshomaru, who in turn glared his eyes. "No."

"No? I thought you said anyone, liar," he edged.

Sesshomaru looked back at her again. Naraku leaned over into his ear, "And this would be a perfect way to get your revenge on Inuyasha." Sesshomaru locked eyes with him. "But since you can't get her, I guess it's not even worth it to mention it."

"What do I get?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What?"

"What do I get if I do infact get her?" Sesshomaru asked. His ears twitched as he heard Inuyasha slightly yelling at Kagome for being such a klutz.

"Hm, I'm so sure that she'll never leave Inuyasha that I'll bet you $50,000 if you get her to stay with you for at least a month and into your bed," Naraku said.

"Wow, your whole allowence from your dear mother, what a bet," Sesshomaru taunted. He chucked slightly as he heard Kagome retaliate to Inuyasha. "You're on," he said and reached out to grab his hand, but it felt like fire when he touched it. He looked up to see Naraku engulfed in flames and laughing maniacaly.

Sesshomaru woke up in a cold sweat from his dream. He looked down at his right hand to make sure it wasn't burned. He ran his other hand through his long hair and threw his covers off. He quickly got dressed and started off to the hospital. He didn't give a damn about visiting hours. He was going to be with her and figure out why he even cared about her, besides the money. Could he really be falling for this girl, this human?


	12. Hospital Realization

don't own the lyrics or the story.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sesshomaru sat in the hospital chair next to Kagome's bed. She had a huge bruise forming on the left side of her face, but he couldn't help but think that she was still beautiful. He rubbed his temples. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was just in it for the money. He didn't really like her.

His thoughts were interuppted by Kagome slightly groaning in pain. He quickly called the nurse to come in and provide more morphine for her pain. Suddenly his phone started vibrating. He walked out of the hospital to answer it.

"Hello?" He said.

"He's with Kikyo," Kouga said.

"Fine. I'm on my way," he said and clicked his phone.

He started on his way to his car when he heard someone screaming his name.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait! Sir, your--your," she started panting out of breath from running.

Sesshomaru growled. "What is it?!"

"Your girlfriend--She's---she's crashing," She said and looked up at him.

Sesshomaru's face went blank.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"My dearest Sango, I know that this is not the appropriate time, ooh gods, but if you don't check your phone that beeping is going to drive me crazy all night," Mirouku said to Sango.

Sango stopped kissing Mirouku on the neck and grabbed her phone. "Fine," she said smiling.

"Who's it from?" he asked.

"...Sesshomaru...He says Kagome's in the hospital...Inuyasha raped her!" She stared wide eyed at him as she got off of him and the couch. "I have to go see her!" She said and grabbed her purse. She stopped at the door. "Mirouku! Aren't you coming?!"

"I'll be there shortly. I need to speak to Inuyasha," he said.

"Hm," she nodded her head at him and dissapeard from his site.

'_Inuyasha, what have you done now,_' Mirouku thought as he grabbed his coat and his cell phone.

He got into his car and dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Hello?" he heard on the other end.

"Inuyasha. Where are you?" he asked, pulling out of the lot.

"Why?" he asked.

"I must speak to you now, it's very urgent," he said.

"Feh, I'm at Kikyou's house," he said.

"Why are you there?" Mirouku asked, confused.

"Just-Are you coming or not?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes I am, I will be there shortly," Mirouku said and hung up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sesshomaru started thinking about all the good times he had had with Kagome so far.

The first time they kissed. The first time they were in bed together. The way he had found her on the street. She was so pretty in the moonlight. All the times they had had dinner together.

Then he started thinking about all the things he had put her through. All the nasty names he had called her when Inuyasha wasn't around. The times he and Naraku had made fun of her in front of her face and made her cry. The way he had destroyed her relationship with Inuyasha. The way he had made the whole outcome of her life into a stupid bet.

The nurse came outside.

"Well? Anything?" he asked.

"Yes, we were able to stabalize her, but we don't know if she's going to survive," she said.

"I thought she was just raped," he asked her.

"Oh no, well yes that happend, but apparently he got in some pretty good blows to the head, did extensive work to her jaw, and extreme blood loss from both of her arms," she said. "I've never seen domestic abuse that bad."

Sesshomaru could barely speak. The nurse just stood there, as if waiting for an answer. He cleared his throat, "Yes I see."

She nodded her head and walked away.

He sat down in the waiting room, trying to stay calm but he couldn't. Kagome could die. She could die, and it would be all his fault.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mirouku pulled up to Kikyou's apartment building and went up to her floor. He knocked and heard noises on the inside. Kikyou answered. She was about to ask him what he wanted but Mirouku pushed right past her.

"You raped kagome," he stated, face cold and eyes hard.

Inuyasha had never seen him like this. "I-I-I didn't mean to," he started explaining.

Mirouku shook his eyes. Then he walked over to Inuyasha and socked him in the face with the most strength he had ever used. Inuyasha spun off the couch and onto the floor. Kikyou cried out.

Kagome was very dear to Mirouku, his first friend that had ever been there for him. She was like a sister.

"Fuck you Inuyasha! If you ever come anywhere near Kagome again, I'll fucking beat the shit out of you until you're coughing up your guts," he said and left the apartment, slamming the door.

Kikyou went over to Inuyasha and kneeled down, and put his head in her lap. She didn't know Mirouku was so strong.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sango rushed inside the hospital. She quickly asked the nurses where to find Kagome Higurashi and ran down the hall to her room.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Sesshomaru outside the door in a chair, hands held in his head.

She slowly walked over to him.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked with a very confused look on her face.

He mumbled something, but all she could catch was, "...it's my fault...all my fault..."

She was very confused. "Why are you hear?" She tried again.

He looked up at her but before he could answer she butted in, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. How's my friend? How is my Kagome?" she asked.

"I don't know. They say she's stabalized, but the damage is extensive and they don't know if she's going to make it," his voice becoming hushed.

"Not...Not make...make it?" she said, her voice high and tight.


	13. Two weeks after

"Do you need anything Kagome?"

"No, I'm fine Sesshomaru. I just need some sleep, if you don't mind," Kagome said, turning over.

"Of course." Sesshomaru closed the door to his bedroom and went downstairs. Kagome had been home, at his house, for two weeks now. The doctors said everything was fine, except for the facts that they couldn't tell if she was pregnant or not, and she would probably be mentally traumatized. Sesshomaru immediately got her a therapist, but he could still feel her flinch and pull away when he tried to hold her or comfort her.

Sesshomaru had found Inuyasha, and beat the hell out of him. They were both thrown in jail for public disturbance. Sesshomaru paid his bail, but Inuyasha was also charged with assalt and rape. His trial was set for next month.

Sesshomaru walked down to the kitchen. As soon as he sat down at the table his phone went off.

"What?" he asked.

"How is she today?" Naraku asked on the other line.

"Same as last week," He said, getting up to rummage through the fridge.

"Hm, what a shame," Naraku said.

"Yes" Sesshomaru growled, growing tired of Naraku's game. "What did you call for."

"I can't just call to check up on a dear friend of mine? Ha ha ha, of course not. I was really calling to ask about you," he said.

"Me? what do you need to ask me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I wanted to know what you're going to do with Kagome."

"What do you mean? I'm going to try and help her recover from this incident," Sesshomaru said.

"No, no, no. I mean, what are you going to do about all this? If you can remember, this was all a bet. I suppose these past two weeks count, but after this..."

"After this what? Just spit it out for god sakes," Sesshomaru growled into the phone.

"Well, I was just wondering how this permanently changes your life. You know that you're going to have to stay with her for life now right?"

"What the hell are you saying?"

"You're her teddy bear now, her body guard, her security, and she's never going to let you go or be alone without you somewhere. Do you even love her? Because I have a feeling that she's going to make a place to stay with you forever," He said. "Did you even realize that? You're basically going to be taking care of her forever, and not getting any compensation for your good deed."

Sesshomaru stayed silent for a few minutes, taking in everything Naraku had told him.

"I have no problem taking care of her Naraku. I feed on the fact that I am her protecter. And now if you'll excuse me I have to go check on her." Click.

He wasn't so sure though.

"Kagome, you don't have to hold me so tightly," Sesshomaru said trying to unlatch her fingernails from his arm.

"Sorry," Kagome said and looked down at the ground. He had gotten her out of the house by promising an umlimited shopping trip. But after his talk with Naraku he was becoming more and more annoyed with Kagome. Every little thing she did made him aggitated. Of course, he felt guilty after he snapped at her and immeadiatly tried to make it up to her.

"How about this shop?" he asked her, pointing to a store named Star across the street.

"Oh! I love that store! But they're so expensive! I guess now I can finally shop there thought, neh?" Kagome said with a little smile.

Sesshomaru led her across the street. It was a spacious store, and just looking at the clothing he could tell this was going to cost him.

Kagome let go of him to check out the shoe, eyes widening over the selection.

As she picked up a pair of red pumps she asked Sesshomaru, "So...what do you think is going to happen to Inuyasha?" in a whisper.

He got thrown. She hadn't said anything about him for weeks. "Well, I suppose he'll be sent to jail," adding '_for life'_ in his mind.

"Hm." she said.

"Don't you think that is just?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows to her response.

She started, looking up at him. "I suppose. I mean what he did to me...it's horrible...and I will never forgive him. But I don't think that he'll ever do that to any other woman. Yes, I suppose jail would be best. I mean, I've known him for so long, and been with him for so long, so that part of me just wants to forgive him and blame myself. Let him off the hook without any punishment. But the me now, the me that's been with you lately wants him to be punished severly for violating me, and never to forgive him, so I'm torn in two."

Sesshomaru just nodded his head at her.

"This pair," she said, holding a strappy pair of silver heels. She lowered her eyes to the ground again and walked with him over to the register.

_'I guess that took a lot out of her. She finally made a break through to explain the conflict inside herself, but she still doesn't know what she wants.' _Sesshomaru thought.

He paid for the shoes and they walked back outside.

He had to ask her. "Kagome, are we going to Inuyasha's trial?"

She opened her mouth a bit. Then closed it and shook her head. "I don't know."

He nodded his head. "Of course. Just make a decision soon so that i can take off work for it."

"You'd go with me?" she asked, surprised.

"Why Kagome," he said, pulling her in close to him, so that she couldn't pull away, "of course I would. Even in a contained enviroment I couldn't let myself let you be in the same room with him without me."

She nodded her head and smiled a small smile at him.


	14. I Think I'm Trapped

**A/N: **Inspiration. I need a muse, some constructive critique and thoughts where the plot should go. Something. Or not. I can always abandon right. So ya, probably that. Nevermind the first part then! Also, I didn't want to write the court scene without it being perfectly tangible and didn't want to research the exact logistics, hence the absence of a new chapter, so I'm going to try to still skip over it while giving detail in the chapter still but really throughout the next few chapters as well. Thank you flashbacks. and i apologize for the shortness but it's an update neh?

* * *

Kagome ran her hands over her black pinstripe pencil skirt in a downward motion, from her thighs to her knees, smoothing it down onto her legs even more. She looked out the window and admired the passing trees outside, they were so verdant and luminous almost, the sunlight making them glisten as if they were coated in dew. She breathed in a sigh of calmness as she relished the warm sunlight coming into the passenger window of the silver Porsche currently traveling away from the city and back to Sesshomaru's house. Kagome felt good about herself. She had been searching rape victims on the Internet and found several groups to chat with about the attack and how you get over it and how to prevent it. Most importantly she found it wasn't her fault and there was nothing she could do. Her left hand moved up to her left eye, pushing on it, rubbing it into her head more than scratching it. It had been a tiring day emotionally and she just wanted to get home and back into the chat rooms.

As much as Sesshomaru tried to be there with her and for her she still couldn't take his snappiness and lashing out. She hated the way she attached herself to him, weak and pathetic, scared of anything. Mostly she despised his eyes. The way he looked at her with detachment and pity, though his face didn't match as it was adorned with understanding and care. She hated how a few days before the trail she had seen herself in his eyes, friends are like mirrors after all, and the scared numb mess she had become. While she couldn't stop herself from flinching at sudden sounds and movements she could will herself to become more guarded than frightened, more suspicious than trusting, more hard than forgiving. It was her friends in the victims of abuse chat room that she could find ways to make these things happen. She no longer shared her emotions with Sesshomaru daily, clinging to him much too tightly.

When they arrived at the house Kagome went straight to the room she was still occupying and opened her laptop. She needed to discuss her feelings with someone who understood. She need to allow herself to think about the verdict InuYasha had gotten, and all that it meant and she felt about it. She needed to vent.

Sesshomaru sat down at the grandiose desk in his darkened study. The heavy dark purple curtains still hung closed as he had not been there in the day to open them and none was allowed to enter without his permission. Too many important things were kept in her. The room was cold but Sesshomaru didn't mind this. He had been much too hot in the car with the blistering sunshine from outside making itself at home in his Porsche. He wanted to open the windows but he knew that would have broken the silent barrier Kagome and him had put up after leaving the courthouse. His mind flashed back to the arraignment.

_'Kagome! Kagome!' InuYasha had called as the bailiffs had escorted him out of the room. His hair flinging everywhere, full of dirt and tangled, his eyes wide in shock and appreciation. Kagome had not taken the stand and had decided against full charges as long as he took anger management and sexual harrassment classes. The judge had agreed along with a 15 month probation._

_Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome, her eyes lowered to the ground, soot lashes touching her pale face. She had worn no makeup, done nothing to her hair, leaving it a naturally dried straight and she looked so young. She looked so fragile and weak. While the powerful side of him was angered at that he also came to a very important conclusion. She was very much a human. And she very much didn't know how to handle the fact that Inuyasha was still yelling 'I love you!' as he entered the adjacent room._

He rested his arms on the table and placed his temple into his soft hands. How had such a simple fun thing turned into a horrible life ruining and altering mess?


End file.
